


art for "Imagine the Possibilities"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"After years of magic being outlawed, the Sorcerers’ Rights Movement is starting to make some progress. Merlin wants to help by creating an exhibit in the Museum of Medieval History showing the beneficial use of magic historically, ..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "Imagine the Possibilities"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine the Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150817) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> apologies and a big big big Thank You to the wonderful Ivalee and her amazing fic that inspired these graphics. thank you for your endless patience, putting up with me and cheering on me. it's a blessing to work for you!! i don't know how many times i've re-read your fic in the last 1-2 months, and it's a pleasure every second of our time together.  
> also thxxx and hugs to my two fereros, sisters in mind and headcanon queens:  
> the [Amazing Grace](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/), my AU and future merthur muse and best critic of my graphic battles i could ever ask for,  
> and [HoneytomyBee Moxy](http://fairiesandmilkshakes.tumblr.com/) who endured my whining and photoshop rantings this year with great patience and sympathies, and cheered me up in more ways and more often than she might believe - I LOVE YOU GUYS!!
> 
> and last but not least and biiiiig thank you, cookies and lots of the love to the [new merlin big bang community After Camlan and its mods](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/), for bringing back the big bang to our fandom, for all the time you are investing in this, and a flawless organisation of the fest, you.guys.rock!!!!

 

 

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.AC2014)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for full credits of original pics used for these graphics, please see my post on [LJ](http://aarins-rou.livejournal.com/2270.html).
> 
> please don't repost these graphics anywhere without my permission. thank you


End file.
